Love it Gives You Hell!
by Tyler4768
Summary: Songfic: My own twist of how I think Soda should have felt. Just my opinoun please no hate! Rated T for language. Shortest/worst summary ever!


**AN:** **So I have decided to do a songfic for how SodaPop probally felt but with my own touch! Not only did he fell heartbreak, but he also felt hate!**

**Ontop of that, I do songfics my own special way, I think this is the right way... But I do the whole song then do what I think it means to the character. I also changed it so Soda is not all depressed. I really don`t know how to add the Ain`t, or Gonna, ect. As I am not that good at it. So excuse my good English, and please tell me if I spelt some things wrong so i can learn for next time I do a songfic. Or a fanfiction for The Outsiders!**

Discliamer: I do not own S.E. Hinton`s "The Outsider" Movie or book, or the short lasting T.V. series rights!

* * *

_Awake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that taste_

_**You left me, alone. You hurt me, but I ain`t gonna let that stop me, from being me.**_

_**If you think that I will sit and cry all day now well you are wrong! So now I hope if you ever are gonna see my face again, well I hope it gives you HELL!  
**__  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_**I saw the tears come rollin` down you cheeks, as you came to tell me. I didn`t care that it was not my child, I would have loved you and the child until the day I died. But no, you left in that chevy the one I fixed for you the first time we met. Now you are gonna leave, but if I said I missed you, I think I would be lying.**_

_Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
And the truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
_

_**If you really loved me the why are you leavin`?**__**I can`t believe you would just leave me like that, actually I can for I now know that Socs are all the same, for all I care when you see me, I hope you know that you ain`t bringing me down.**_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_**If you find someone else, I don`t care as he is a fool in you lap, if he does well then your just the same. **_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_**I bet tomorrow, you will be doin` what I am doin` now, but I am over you, but I ain`t done venting yet! You cheated, loved, played me, and more! I am kinda glad you left me now.**_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
_

_**I would be lying if I said I missed you, so I am not going to say it, but if I did, you would still leave.**_

_The truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

_**So go ahead, and leave me but remember this. You ain`t gonna leave me heart broken, if you find someone else then have fun but you will never see me again, but if you do I hope it gives you hell!**_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_**Yeah it`s true, I was sad. Hey, but now your gone! So all those times, I`m a gonna throw them out the door. Yeah you look sad, but you're the one letting me go. I have a feeling your lying and it is really mine, but it could be an excuse to leave me behind.**_

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to meAnd here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
_

_**I can`t take it anymore, I sigh, broke down, cried, but then I realized I never really loved you! You left me and now were through!**_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_**I am over you so go ahead and flirt, but no ones going to want you now, you fucking whore! Yeah we did it, but I made sure that I had protection!**_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_**I loved you, but not more, I ain`t gonna love again to another girl!**__**They remind me to much of you, but I guess it doesn`t matter now, cause` I am Done with you!**_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
_

_**You can do what you want, you can do what I do, but then you and I just end up alike. But I hope this gives you hell you damned SOC!**_

_When you hear this song and sing along  
And never tell  
Then you're the fool  
I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing alongI hope that it puts you through hell _

* * *

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Eh!**_


End file.
